It Could be Us
by Eillibsniknej
Summary: Or that time Stacie and Aubrey were waiting for an important phone call about their friends' future and ended up discussing their own instead. Staubrey with side Bechloe. Follow on from 'Please Say Yes' but both are standalone.
_A/N: Okay so this is going to turn into a series of, technically, standalone one shots. I will be posting them separately and then after I will put them all together probably. Most will be Bechloe but, like this one, there will be a couple of Staubrey one's in there too. I'm open to doing prompts or having something included into a story somewhere along the way, just PM me on here, leave a review, or you can anon it on tumblr where my name is the same._

 _This is a follow on from another one shot but it's not necessary to read first._

It was finally Friday and Aubrey felt like she was ready to burst.

She had successfully waited out her two days of enforced solitude, purposely keeping her discussions with Chloe short and to the point. However, the redhead was used to Aubrey's crazy work schedule and knew not to take it personally whenever the blonde went into 'full bitch lawyer mode', as Beca was so fond of saying. Still, it didn't make it any easier to not blurt out to her best friend of almost thirty years that they were about to experience one of the happiest moments in their life so far.

Because there was no way that Chloe was not going to say yes.

Despite Beca's awkward fumblings and confessions of love the other day, even Aubrey had to admit that the dark and broody alt girl from college was nothing short of Chloe's other half. She was caring and sweet, sacrificing her badass persona for the sake of love. While she would never admit it out loud, Aubrey had a lot of pride and respect for Beca for just that reason. Her willingness to make an ass out of herself just to make Chloe smile when she was feeling down or laugh through her tears was a feat she didn't originally think the brunette was capable of.

She was happy for the couple, she really was. Which is why she was currently snuggled up to Stacie side, head on her collar bone while the younger girl's chin rested on top of her head. It was a position the girls found themselves in quite often, not that Aubrey was complaining at all. While most would consider aca-nazi Aubrey to be the big spoon, she had never felt more safe or comfortable than when she was wrapped up in Stacie's arms. Besides, let's face it, being Stacie's girlfriend makes it impossible to remain the big spoon when completely enveloped in the taller girl's spider-like limbs.

While usually this position on the couch would be accompanied by either the light glow of the television or the soft sounds of background music, today was different. It was nearing 8:30pm and both were eagerly staring at the blonde's phone, waiting for the, slightly grating, melody of Ace of Base to fill the living room. While Aubrey did love the music of the past, three years of Alice ramming the song down her throat followed by her… Faux pas at the 2011 ICCA's that had become not so lovingly known as Pukegate, I Saw the Sign had a habit of reminding Aubrey of some of the worst moments of her life. However, as much as the song made her wince, it seemed to push Beca into a full-body flinch followed by a scowl within the first two bars. The song grated Beca in a way she hadn't seen since her father accidently turned on the car radio while reaching for the air conditioning and was welcomed to 21st century music via Justin Bieber's 'Baby'. Which, admittedly, was one of her most favourite memories of her father, following closely behind the time her father first met Stacie and she had him actually laughing like a human with real feelings within five minutes.

It was actually also up there on her 'most strangest occurrences' list too.

Still, she doesn't think she's ever been so excited to hear the Swedish band because she was going to be the first one to hear the news. Not that she didn't technically already know the news, but that was just semantics. Either way, she and Stacie would be the first people to _officially_ know because obviously the call was immediately going onto speakerphone. Stacie did have her phone on hand just in case Beca decided she wanted someone to talk to while Chloe probably squealed down the phone unintelligibly. Beca had let Aubrey know at the end of their conversation that it was okay to tell Stacie the plan, mostly because she was sure the blonde would tell her anyway. Besides, Stacie was Beca's best friend and knew that a proposal was in the works, she just didn't know when.

"Babe, you need to calm down, I can actually feel you shaking." Stacie's voice snapped Aubrey out of the trance she wasn't even aware she was in. Apparently she was staring at the phone a little too intensely and had begun to bounce a little in excitement.

"I know, I'm sorry." Aubrey responded with a sheepish smile, breaking eye contact with the phone to look up at the girl holding her. "I just wish she would call already. Beca said their reservations were at seven so it's not like they could still be at the restaurant. They're literally five minutes away from their apartment so what are they doing? Jesus, how long does it take to propose?"

Stacie could only laugh at the little pout that made its way onto her girlfriend's face. She couldn't help herself, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. She hovered for a second longer than she usually did, enjoying the feeling of Aubrey's lips pressing against her own. Four years and it was still just as good as the first one she had planted on the girl just after winning worlds. She pulled back, watching as the blonde's pout turned into a dazed smile and chuckled lightly, feeling rather proud of herself. "You know as well as I do that Beca is a nervous wreck about all this. I wouldn't be surprised if she takes until midnight to finally stutter out four simple words."

They both laughed at that. They had both had been privy to Beca's mini freak out the night before. She had called at around eleven o'clock hyperventilating and proclaiming her sudden need to move down to Australia to live with the dingoes because that's what she deserves instead of Chloe. Beca had clearly been talking to Amy a little too much.

"You're right." Aubrey confesses, sighing deeply before settling further into the taller girl as she was clearly going to be there for a while. "Can you believe it? Our best friends are getting engaged tonight. They're actually going to get married soon. _Beca_ is going to get married soon. Can you believe it?"

"Well, yeah." Stacie said, smiling at Aubrey's questioning look. "Come on, Bree. Those two have been together for what, five years? And that was only after college and not counting their 'will they won't they' years when they acted like a couple while simultaneously refusing to admit their undying love for each other. Those two are mad about each other and I'm honestly a little surprised it took them this long. Especially Beca, she's been looking at Chloe with wedding eyes for years no matter how much she said she wasn't 'marriage material'."

"You're surprised it took them that long? _Especially_ Beca? Really?" Aubrey barked, shock colouring her tone. "Do you not remember Beca saying she would never get married? Like ever. I think her exact words were 'if you ever see me walking down an aisle, shoot me'."

"Yeah but if you remember correctly that was on the anniversary of her dad leaving her and her mom and she was completely and utterly shitfaced at the time." Stacie chastised softly, chuckling at Aubrey's mumble of 'irrelevant' as she buried her face into her neck. "Actually, if I remember correctly, you were pretty wasted yourself, Bree. It's quite amazing you remember anything from that night at all."

While Stacie felt the vibrations on her neck and the breath against her collar bone, she didn't actually understand a word the other woman had said. Aubrey leaned away from her after she asked the blonde to repeat herself, surprised to see red beginning to blossom across her cheeks. "I said, I remember the entire night because you wore that short black dress with the lace at the top and you just looked… so fucking hot."

"Oh my god! Aubrey Posen, you're such a horn dog!" Stacie laughed, defending herself as Aubrey swung a pillow directly at her face. She wrapped her arms solidly around the blonde, pulling her down back into their original positions so she could pepper her love's face with kisses. "Okay okay I give, I'm sorry."

"You should be." Aubrey teased before settling back down with a contented sigh. Stacie frowned as Aubrey seemed to hide her face from her, her voice dropping down to nothing more than a whisper. "You know, we've been together almost as long as Beca and Chloe. Have you ever thought about…"

Stacie smiled adoringly down at the blonde, not that Aubrey could even see it as she kept her face hidden behind her hair. "Bree, look at me." Considering Aubrey had the reputation of being one of the most ruthless lawyers on the East Coast, she looked anything but in this moment. Vulnerability hung over the girl like a shadow and it pulled at Stacie's heart. "You know I love you, right?" Stacie paused, a pointed look on her face until Aubrey hesitantly nodded. "Out loud, Bree. So I know you mean it."

"I know you love me, Stace." Aubrey repeated softly, her shy smile encouraging the brunette to continue.

"Well, I can only assume that you love me too, yeah?" Stacie continued cheekily, making Aubrey giggle and nod in response. "Well, I know before we got together I had a bit of a reputation." She could tell by the look on the other girl's face that she was ready to come to the brunette's defence but she quickly held up her hand. "No, Bree stop. I'm not saying that what I did was bad. Everyone that I slept with knew what they were getting into, it was just harmless fun. _Anyway_ , what I was trying to say is that despite how it looked I wasn't ever opposed to relationships. I always knew at some point I'd want to settle down, get married, have children, you know? I just never really found someone that I thought 'wow, I could see myself waking up next to this person for the next 50 years'. Then I met you and after four years I can definitely say that when I wake up next to you in the morning, it's the first thing I think about every morning. I think about how lucky I am to experience it, and how lucky I am that I get to do it again the next day, and the next week, and the next month, year and so on. I see a future for us, Aubrey. This is anything but short term for me. I'm actually pretty sure you're my forever."

Aubrey had tears in her eyes. This wasn't exactly the important and life changing conversation she thought she would be having tonight, but the feeling of her heart swelling in her chest like she was the fucking Grinch was more than worth it. While both of them were more than aware of the others love, it was another thing to actually talk about it out loud. They had obviously been thinking long term, hell they live together, but hearing Stacie admit to seeing them with kids and being old and grey together meant everything.

"Hey, no crying." Stacie chastised in mock seriousness, running the soft pads of her thumbs under her girlfriend's eyes. "You're such an ugly crier, I don't want to see that you'll ruin our sex life."

Aubrey snickered while playfully slapping the hand away. She pulled out of her embrace to grab a tissue from the side table, sniffing discretely as she did so. She was more than a little relieved to know that she wasn't imagining the seriousness of their relationship. She had been daydreaming more and more since her chat with Beca, thinking of her life with Stacie and every time she was left with a smile on her face that took much longer to wipe off than her normal Stacie-induced smiles. More importantly, it got the idea in her head that maybe in a few weeks she too could create a romantic night for her girlfriend where she would propose.

An idea that stuck.

She wasn't sure what she wanted to do just yet, it was early days after all. She only knew two things that were for certain.

One, it had to be something ridiculously romantic.

Two, she would definitely need to get a certain tiny human's approval first.

 _A/N: Next will probably be the Bechloe proposal so if you're interested in that I guess keep your eye out. Reviews are welcome as are prompts. Enjoy your day party people._


End file.
